everyone's food
by caitlan33
Summary: it was a stormy night and naruto, being a bunny, got scared and went into the nearest cave he could find. but it turns out that he would be better out in the storm then in the cave. itanaru
1. Chapter 1

Lets pretend that everyone in the leaf village is a rabbit. (Not full on just ears and tail) lets also pretend that all the leaf village bunnies live together in hole in the ground. Btw I most likely wont go into great detail about how everyone looks because if you're a Naruto fan then you should know. Oh and Naruto is 12 (in bunny years because if it was in normal years he would be dead because wild bunnies get eaten quickly hence the title "everyone's food. SERIOUSLY BUNNIES ARE LIKE F*#*IN CANDY IN THE WILDERNESS)

Everyone's Food

It was a rainy day and Naruto was desperately trying to find a place that was dry. His fur and his clothes were utterly soaked. They clung to his skin as he hoped around the forest. The poor little Naruto began to cry as the rain turned into a terrible storm. Naruto was far from the safety of the rabbit hole and hadn't eaten for a long time. His stomach growled as he frantically searched for a place to stay.

Finally he found a small opening in the mountain in which he might be able to fit in. To Naruto's amazement he fit through the opening with ease. The hole, when you went through, got gradually wider. It turned out that only the very beginning of the hole was small. The entrance got so wide that Naruto could stand. Eventually Naruto got to a point in the cave that had a fork in the path, one lending right the other left. They both looked the same each lit by a row of torches, turning off so no one could see any farther, so in a way it didn't matter which path he took. He decided to take the left and continued walking. Then there was another fork in the path he had taken, and this time he took right. This happened for what seemed like hours of halls leading to halls leading to halls. Naruto was beginning to become frightened. He wanted to start running and never stop, but he knew it would just take him further into the cave.

Naruto looked to the right of the hall walls and then to the left. On either sides there were doors covering the walls. " Have those always been there?" asked Naruto to himself. The poor little rabbit had been going around the cave for so long he was becoming confused. He reached over to a door on his right, his hand trembling above the doorknob in his mind he was debating on whether or not to open the door,

" It could be filled with bodies, or worse it could just lead to another hall way!" Naruto practically yelled in his mind. "Maybe it will be filled with food…I am hungry… but if there was food it could be poisoned. Waite who the hell would poison their own food? That's it I'm going to open the door even if it kills me, believe it!"

He grasped the doorknob and quickly threw the door open. For a few brief moments he stood there with his eyes closed so hard that it hurt, but the he got the courage to open one eye and then both. The room he was looking at was a kitchen. There were huge baskets filled to the brim with lettuce, radishes, onions, asparagus, cucumbers, and fresh carrots. Naruto couldn't help but run over and start to eat carrots to appease his growing hunger. He sat on the floor between some of the vegetable baskets and began gnawing on a fresh carrot. Naruto didn't even care that his shorts and even his large orange sweeter were still soaking wet. (The animals don't wear shoes)

After gorging himself with vegetables the young bunny fell asleep holding a half eaten head of lettuce.

Some time later Naruto woke up still holding the lettuces. He yawned wearily and stretched he decided to look around the kitchen a bit more. When he had first gotten in Naruto was too busy eating to really look around. Slowly the little rabbit hoped around the kitchen looking at this and that. He saw an old fashioned coal stove next to the vegetable basket, pots, and pans lying around the place. He was quite at ease until he noticed something quite frightful.

Bones.

There was a pile of bones on the opposite side of the large black coal oven. Naruto even thought he noticed some rabbit bones amongst the pile. This place wasn't safe. It was the home of a predator. Naruto quickly ran out of the kitchen and tried to recall the path he had taken earlier. His ears were perked up to try to hear even the faintest sounds of someone coming.

Then he heard it, the faint scratching sound of claws. Naruto quickly opened the nearest and closed himself in. His ear was pressed against the door to hear when the predator got close. The scratching noise became louder and with it came a low growl.

"Hn," a cool voice said beyond the door. "There is something…" Naruto heard him take a deep breath. " Delicious in my home. I wonder where it is." He heard the predator move toward the room he was in. Naruto looked around the room. It was filled with freshly skinned pelts of almost every animal. The young rabbit thought quickly and jumped into the pile of bunny pelts. He made sure that every inch of him was covered when the door opened. Naruto didn't dare look. " I could have sworn I smelt something tasty in here…" the predator took another deep whiff. " must be the pelts messing with my nose. The door closed and Naruto stayed still until the noise of the predator walking off grew so faint that he could hardly hear it.

Once Naruto was positive that the predator was far enough away he made a break for it. He ran as fast as he could, not pay attention, which way he turned. Naruto no longer tried to retrace his steps he was just trying to get some distance between him and the predator. Miraculously Naruto managed to find the entrance of the cave. He was almost outside when he heard growling. Naruto quickly pushed himself outside the cave and ran back to the safety of the rabbit holes. As he jumped through the secret entrance he began to breathe more calmly.

Finally he truly was safe, of so he thought. Little did he know that the wolf had been following the young rabbit silently back to his home. Unknowingly Naruto had sealed the fate of all the rabbits he knew and cared for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was technically the prolog, but I don't feel like writing a long 1st chapter so I suppose I will just continue it…now. ENJOY!!!

Part 1 the massacre

That evening, after Naruto had gone back to the secret home of the rabbits, the wolves had gathered for an emergency meeting.

"So you're saying that all the rabbits had secretly been in the flower field the whole time?" exclaimed one wolf. "Now we can eat them all in one big group attack!"

"No we cant," interjected another wolf. "We have to let a few get away or we will starve to death due to lack of food in the winter." The others nodded in agreement.

"Fine lets eat half," Said the first wolf. " We will all still be plenty full if we all do that." Once again everyone nodded.

The second wolf turned toward the leader. "Dose that appease you head wolf?"

"I don't give a shit about what everyone dose, I just want that stupid little runt who ran away," said the head wolf. " if anyone kills that one then I swear I'll not only kill them , but I'll kill anyone related to them too. Everyone understand?" everyone nodded. "Then we leave at midnight."

12:00 pm

Naruto was sleeping peacefully when a dirt clod hit his head and woke him up. All the other bunnies were running around frantically trying to escape whatever it was that was attacking the hole. Naruto heard one of the other bunnies shout " wolves as he ran off. All the wolves in the forest were digging down into the rabbit nest. They had every exit covered and there was no escape for the rabbits inside.

Finally a wolf broke through the roof of Naruto's room and dragged him onto the surface. He was trying desperately to get out of the wolf's grasp, but there was no hope for him. The wolf was too strong and even if somehow he had managed to get away from that wolf there would be no way to get past the others. Naruto lay there with the wolf's foot roughly on top of his back and awaited his immanent fate.

He looked of toward the other bunnies, many of which were in similar possessions, but then he notice that none of them were dead or being killed for that matter. Naruto squirmed under the wolf's foot.

"Hey Mr. wolf what's going on?" Naruto asked as he tried to turn over, but miserably failed.

" Shut up and wait," grumbled the wolf. " I'll eat you soon enough I just have to make sure you're not the one HE is looking for."

"He? Who the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Shhh! He's coming." The wolf pressed his foot harder against Naruto's back as a tall muscular wolf wearing black walked over. The wolf looked down at Naruto and took a deep breath.

" What are you doing?" asked Naruto. The wolf's foot pressed down on his back harder causing the young bunny to gasp. The black wolf's ear moved to the side slightly and he bent down toward Naruto.

" I'm smelling you," said the wolf bluntly. He took one last deep breath and nodded to himself. " This is defiantly the one. The one in orange he is the one I'm looking for. Get off" The other wolf removed his foot from Naruto's back, who with in seconds was thrown over the black wolf's shoulder. " You may all do as you wish now," said the black wolf as he ran off into the dark forest with Naruto on his back.

The pair had barley made it into the forest when the hear screaming coming from the flower field. Naruto began to sob as he realized what must be going on.

When the two had finally reached the entrance to the cave Naruto began to squirm. He knew what would happen once he got in there. The wolf placed Naruto right at the mouth of the cave and nudged him slightly forward, but Naruto moved no further.

The wolf growled, " you can either go in there on your own accord or I can drag you in piece by piece." Naruto whimpered as he crawled into the cave with the wolf right behind him. As soon as the two had gotten to the point in which they could stand the wolf grabbed one of Naruto's wrist roughly and began to drag him through the halls. Together they moved quickly making sharp turns left and right. Then the wolf abruptly stopped and opened a door pushing Naruto through at the same time. Naruto fell onto a pile of hay with pelts thrown lazily on top.

A brief moment later the wolf was also sitting on the bed. He had locked the door just incase Naruto tried something, and the key was around his neck. Naruto was curled up on the bed crying. The wolf roughly grabbed Naruto's turtleneck collar and pulled him up. He pointed Naruto's head toward a small basket of carrots with the half eaten head of lettuce on top.(one he had eaten eairlier).

"Eat," said the wolf coldly.

" I-I'm not hungry…" stuttered Naruto. The wolf gave a low growl and let go of his shirt. Naruto crawled over to the basket, grabbed the half eaten head of lettuce ,and ate it as he sobbed. He continued to eat and cry as he ate the remaining food in the small basket.

"Stop crying," growled the wolf.

Naruto hiccupped once before he said, "I cant…not when I know when you're going to eat me!" he began to cry harder.

"I'm not going to eat you. At least not today," said the wolf as he lay on the bed. "I ate a deer yesterday. I'm not going to be hungry for a while."

Naruto's crying softened to a slight sniffle as he asked, "Then why are you doing this now? Why not when you're hungry?"

"It is simple," said the wolf as he pulled Naruto's head under his chin. " Pride. I can't let something as weak as a bunny get away from me. You will be kept feed and treated well for now. You deserve that much of a reward for getting away the first time, but keep in mind that I will eat you. Now goodnight little rabbit and sleep tight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone liked it ^^ more coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I tried to write this as soon as I could. hope no one had to wait too long.

Clocks ticking toward death.

Naruto rolled over sleeply in the hey as he pulled a pelt over his cold opened his eyes a slight bit and noticed was alone. Imideatly he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He looked around the room. The basket from the night before was full again. There was a note next to it to, which he opened .

"Dear little bunny,

I have gone out. I will be back later today. I left you some food. Make it last all day, because I will not be back until it is late. There is a bathroom behind the door to the right with a bath if you would like to clean up. Keep yourself entertained somehow.

-Itachi"

"So his name is Itachi?" thought Naruto to himself. "What a strange name for a wolf." He closed his eyes and lay back down on the bed. Usually he would eat that basket of vegetables in a second, but he felt like he would just be fattening himself up for the wolf. His ears twitched slightly. "This isn't the type of situation any animal should go through," thought Naruto. "I wish he would just put me out of my misery." Then the small rabbit slipped into dreamland.

He awoke hours later not knowing how long exactly he had slept. He first noticed how dirty his hands were. The had an extremely thick layer of grime on them, but that's what happens when your pulled through a dirt roof. Then he noticed or rather remembered that he was still locked in the room awaiting his death. Since he couldn't really change the fact that he was locked in a room Naruto decided to take a bath like Itachi had previously suggested in his letter.

The bathroom seemed normal for the most part. It just appeared to be a normal bathroom except for the huge bathtub that was in the floor. All along the edge were candles, soaps, perfumes, bath oil, and bath salts. He couldn't help but wonder why a wolf would have all of that stuff.

As Naruto turned on the water he put a few drops of the lavender bath oils in the tub. The heavenly aroma filled the whole bathroom. Once the bath was full Naruto striped off his clothes and lowered himself into the tub. The water was at the perfect temperature for Naruto. He lowered his head all the way under the water getting his ears wet before quickly bringing himself up for air. "If only I had a match," thought Naruto to himself. "Then this would be perfect." His eyes scanned the bathroom for just one match. His eyes caught a half broken match by the side of a candle. Even though it was broken in half there still was a chance that Naruto could use it.

He struck the match once against the floor. It didn't work.

He struck the match against the floor a second time. It didn't work.

He struck it against the floor a third time. It burst into flames.

Naruto had just barley managed to get one candle lit before his fingers hurt so badly that le let go of the half of the match. That particular candle smelled of roses as it burned. Naruto basked in the smell of both the candle and the water.

The water was cold when Naruto finally decided to get out. As for the candle it had gone down significantly. He shook out his clothes before putting them on (they still had dirt on them) and left the bathroom. It must have been late because there was Itachi sitting on the bed of hey. He threw a paper bag at Naruto, who stumbled as he caught it.

"New clothes," said Itachi coolly. "There orange I figured it was your favorite color because you wear it in such a large quantity." Naruto went back into the bathroom and changed into the clothes that Itachi had gotten for him. (I'm being lazy right now and not going to describe the clothes. It is just what he wears in the series for your info). The clothes fit comfortably and Naruto did like the way they looked on him. They were more he then his old clothes. He roughly stuffed his old clothes into the paper bag and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for the clothes Itachi-san," said Naruto quietly as he sat on the bed.

"You smell…" Itachi took a deep breath. "Fantastic." Naruto blushed slightly as he played with one of his ears. "But why, little rabbit, didn't you eat anything?"

"I ended up taking a nap," Naruto paused. "When I woke up I took a bath, like you suggested, but as soon as I came out…when I was going to get something to eat…I saw you."

"Hn," said Itachi as he looked over at the basket. "Then perhaps it would be best if you ate now." The way Itachi said that sounded more like an order than a suggestion. With that Naruto sat down and began eating the food in the basket. "Little bunny," Itachi cooed. "You look delicious this evening." A shiver ran up Naruto's spine as Itachi said that. "Oh, I forgot. Calling something you plan on eating delicious isn't exactly a complement is it little rabbit?" He shook his head. "My apologies little rabbit."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Naruto as he took a big bite into the carrot he was holding. "My name is-"

Itachi interrupted, "no." Naruto had a confused look on his face. "You –never- name your food."

"But your not naming me," Naruto tried again. "It's my name."

" Doesn't matter," said the wolf bluntly. "If you get too close to your food it will no longer taste good." Once again he gave a confused look, which made Itachi sigh. "If you will imagine, little rabbit, a carrot." Naruto tilted his head to one side and looked down at the new carrot he was holding. "Lets say you named that carrot," he pointed to the carrot in the little bunnies hand, "Sam. Soon you begin to talk with Sam the carrot and telling him all your secrets. Then one day you get hungry. You're too hungry to go out to find some vegetables to eat when you notice Sam. He looks juice and he would be big enough to feed you for a while. Eventually temptation takes control of your sense of wrong or right and you bite off a piece of the carrot. It tastes better that you imagined, but then you realize you just ate your best friend, Sam. The once sweet testing carrot turns biter in your mouth. Then you have to live with the fact that you killed your best friend before their time."

There was a long pause. Naruto put his carrot back in the basket.

"I'm not hungry any more," Naruto's face turned a slight green tint as he said that. He couldn't even look at the carrots in the basket.

"Sorry to have ruined your appetite little bunny." Itachi looked over the rabbit once, "little bunny how would you like to look around my cave with me?"

Naruto's bunny ears perked up. "Really? I would love to get out of this room for a while!"

Itachi smirked slightly. " Then lets go." He grabbed the key that was around his neck and unlocked the door. Together the pair walked down the many halls going into rooms occasionally before continuing on their way. Naruto noticed that many of the rooms were in fact bedrooms. It didn't make much sense to the little rabbit. He couldn't help but wonder why someone who obviously lived alone had so many bed rooms.

"I-Itachi –san…?" said Naruto in barley a whisper. The wolf in response turned toward the small blond rabbit.

"What is it little rabbit?"

"I… I was just w-wondering," he paused, "why dose someone who lives alone have so many bedrooms?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment before answered, " Well little rabbit it is simple. I didn't always live alone. The black wolves all lived here before I killed them all." Naruto's face went pail. "Now that they are all dead I have many spare rooms. I thought that all the fur pelts on my bed made that obvious…" he trailed off.

Fear is a horrible thing really. It can cause people to do extremely stupid things on occasions. In nature fear, with the rush of adrenalin, can give people the power to fight or flight. Naruto, a rabbit, who was extremely afraid, ran.

He wasn't thinking at all. He was consumed by fear. Naruto had barley made it down the hall when Itachi caught the collar of his jacket and pulled him back. The tinny rabbit was crying.

He managed to say a sentence between his crying, "I-I don't w…. wanna d-die."

Itachi sighed," I told you that I'm not going to kill you yet." The wolf picked up the sobbing rabbit. He was carrying him back to the bedroom. Somehow he managed to open the door and lay the little rabbit on the bed of hey.

Naruto was still crying. "You…you are going to kill me soon. It doesn't matter if your not today …or tomorrow…b-but you will. I – I wish you would just eat me now! The waiting…*hic* is killing me."

Itachi moved is head to Naruto's ear and whispered, "do you really want me to eat you now?" Naruto nodded. "How do you want it?" He put his mouth against the rabbit's throat so his teeth were barley grassing the skin. " I could tear through your wind pipe…or," he moved his hand over to Naruto's head, "I could just break your neck. Which would you prefer little rabbit?"

"Please…please just make it quick I can't take it anymore," Naruto cried as he shut his eyes tightly. He desperately wanted this all to be over. This was what he imagined what hell would be like. He waited for the sweet relief of death to come. Instead he heard Itachi's voice.

"No." Naruto's eyes shot open. Itachi was looking down at him with that same plain expression on his face. " Why should something as weak as you get to be happy?" He was growling, " If I'm not happy then you shall not be happy."

Naruto tried to plead to the wolf, "I'm not happy here that is why I want to die!"

"But death would make you happy," Itachi words were like venom. He mover moved onto Naruto his legs straddling the rabbit's hips and his arms by the boy's shoulders. " Do you know what would make me happy little rabbit?" He asked in a whisper. Naruto shook his head. " A toy would make me happy. Let me play with you all winter and in spring I will release you or kill you if that is what you would prefer."

"And if I say no?" Naruto squeaked

"If you say no. …Hn, I suppose I will just have to torture you. First ill rip of your right ear the left and after that-"

"Fine!" Naruto began to cry again. "Until the end of winter."

" That's a good bunny," said Itachi as he lowered his head to the blond's neck. "Move your head up my little toy." Itachi began to kiss the tender parts of Naruto's neck moving gradually lower. When he got to the boy's shoulder blade he bit down hard making Naruto yelp. He kept his jaw-clenched tightly refusing to let go of Naruto's flesh. Naruto was squirming under the wolf.

"W-ah...are you doing?" Naruto managed to say. Itachi didn't answer, but bit down even harder. More tears fell down the younger boy's face. Itachi finally released the bite.

He licked his blood stained lips before replying, "I'm claming you. It is sort of a predator thing." He dug his nails into the bite mark and Naruto screamed. "If you think -that- is painful then you won't be able to finish in one piece." He unzipped Naruto's jacket and ripped the thin tank top he wore underneath. His head moved straight for his left nipple as he began to bite it roughly.

Naruto was crying really hard. Everything that Itachi did caused the little rabbit excruciating pain. It had only been two minutes and the young boy's whole upper body was covered in scratches and bites.

Itachi had just started to unbutton Naruto's pants when he heard a whine. He looked up to see Naruto's frightened face. It was obvious that his little rabbit wasn't enjoying this as much as he was.

"What is it my little rabbit?" asked Itachi as he once again bit lightly on Naruto's shoulder.

"I-I don't think I want to go any further," sobbed Naruto. That angered Itachi. He bit down hard on his shoulder and the boy gasped. He released after a few seconds.

" If I don't claim you physically then the bite will mean noting," said Itachi after a moment. "That and I'll rip your ears off." Naruto whimpered under the older boy, who in turn kissed him affectionately on the cheek. "I'm not going to lie to you my little rabbit, it is going to hurt-a lot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all for this chapter. I'll continue the smexyness in the next chapter. And btw please leave comments it helps me write a better story and it makes me feel good. Thaks to LovelyMystery and BonneNuit for leaving the fist comments it meant a lot. hey this might be a little weird to ask, but dose anyone know why they call them bunny rabbits instead of just rabbits? i think i know why, but i'm not sure...


End file.
